Dawny
by bacchus
Summary: The final Chapter of my first Dawn story is Uploaded. Chap 6.
1.

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: PG-13 (for some crude talk. really pretty tame but playing it safe)  
Summary: This takes place between season 5 & 6. All characters from the show are alive and well except Joyce, basically no one died battling Glory. Dawn has flunked gym and has to go to summer school  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: You will see some of my characters may seem like copies of willow(hannah) xander(lawrence) cordy and harmony(jasmine & holly). I will flesh them out more as the chapters continue but basically I thought of giving dawn her own scoobie gang. That was the idea behind writing this story and as the story grows hopefully so will the characters.  
  
DAWNY: Chapter 1:  
  
"This really stinks, you know that." said dawn.  
  
"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you skipped out on those classes. It's your own fault dawn. How in the heck do you fail gym by the way? All you have to do is show up to pass the damn thing." said buffy.  
  
"They were playing dodge ball. I hate playing dodge ball so I told the teacher it was a sadistic game that preyed on the weak and vulnerable and I was going to boycott it by not participating in such a barbaric game that's why!" spouted dawn.  
  
Buffy had images of the time xander was possessed by the hyena spirit playing dodge ball and got a shiver running down her spine. "It's not the way to go around things dawn and now you have to go to summer school end of discussion."  
  
"The school is so hot in the summertime and all my friends will be outside while I'm stuck in some stupid gym class." complained dawn.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better dawn I have to go to school to. I have to do some catching up on the classes I dropped to take care of.. well you know what we had to take care of." said buffy.  
  
Dawn thought about her time with glory and the stress it put her and all of the scoobies under.  
"I'm sorry buffy, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just gym class in the summer. I think there should be a law against it. It's cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
"Yes it is, but your still going. Now hurry up,. xander and anya are picking us up to give you a ride to school and drop me off at the university," said buffy.  
  
"Xander's coming. Why didn't you say anything..' said dawn as the doorbell rang "Oh my god that's him. I look like a freak. You have to stall buffy, I can't let xander see me like this. I have to redo my hair. I'll be right back" said Dawn. Dawn ran up the stairs before buffy could stop her.  
  
"Dawn wait we don't have time for..Ugh"  
  
Buffy opens the door to see xander and anya standing there.  
  
"Hey guys. Dawn will be down in a minute she's making herself look good for you xander. I think she is sporting major puppy dog eyes for you." buffy said and smiled.  
  
"That's not good, Xander's mine I'll teach her to go after my man. I'm going to go beat her up" said Anya who started to charge up the stairs.  
  
Xander grabbed anya before she got up the stairs.  
  
"Anya stop she's just a kid," said xander "It's just a harmless crush and you have nothing to worry about. You don't have to beat her up OK"  
  
"You sure because I'm pretty sure I can take her," said anya.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you could. I have no interest in Dawn OK. I may be one raging hormone sometimes but I'm not a deviant," said xander. "Plus there are laws against that sort of thing"  
  
Xander gives a wink at buffy.   
  
"Yes well just remember that if ever you ever act on an urge to break those laws, you will meet a hairy backed man named Bubba who will make you his sexual love monkey. Of course you probabaly will never see his hairy back because you will have your back to his..," replied anya.  
  
" OK anya, I got the visual." said xander interrupting her. " I want to thank you in advance for the nightmares that will follow from it. "  
  
"What are girlfriends for." replied anya.  
  
"Well they are good for this.", said xander giving anya a smooch.  
  
"Oh god, do you guys have to do that in front of me. I'm an impressionable kid you know." said dawn coming down the stairs. "There are laws about corrupting a minor you know."  
  
"Yes there are laws and that means that xander won't risk jail time on you by having se..." Anya started to say before xander placed his palm over her mouth.  
  
"OK anya that's enough of that. Come on dawny we got to get going" said xander as they all walked to the car.  
  
Buffy lets out a giggle as they walk to the car.  
  
"I want to sit up front with xander," shouts dawn.  
  
"Bubba." mutters Anya under her breath.  
  
Buffy again covers up a smile coming across her face." Get in the back seat with me dawn, anyway you haven't seen xander drive. Trust me the back seat is safer." said buffy.  
  
"That's not fair. first you force me into some hot gym sequestered from all my friends and now I'm relegated to the back seat like some prisoner. You're so unfair." dawn said in a huff.  
  
"She's a grown up we all have to be unfair to minors. It's in the rulebook." said xander.  
  
"There's a rulebook. No one mentioned anything to me about a rulebook. Why didn't I get a rulebook." shouted anya.  
  
"It's a joke anya," said buffy. " I would think you would be used to xander's sarcasm by now."  
  
"Oh yes the xander harris wit. Usually when I don't understand it I smile broadly and just fake it. I have to fake it alot." said anya. "Umm I don't mean that in a sexual way"  
  
Buffy laughs out loud at anya's comments.  
  
"OK Anya I think it is quiet time for you until we drop off our passengers.", said xander.  
  
Dawn just sat quietly the rest of the trip. She would catch xander giving little looks to stupid anya and would just sign loudly. What did he see in her? She knew he thought she was a kid but she wouldn't be a kid forever. Buffy said she should hang out more with kids her own age. Kids her own age were all dummies. Of course going to summer school for gym could qualify her in that category too as well she realized.  
  
"We're here dawn." shouted buffy rousing dawn from her thoughts.  
  
"Time to get out dawny." said xander.  
  
"I really hate that name you know." dawn snapped at xander. "It makes me sound like such a kid."  
  
"Dawn you apologize this instant." scolded buffy.  
  
"No No buffy the dawster umm I mean dawn does have a point. We were that age to once remember. See ya dawn." said xander.  
  
"Yea whatever, I gotta go." said dawn who ran out of the car without a goodbye.  
  
"Well I hope she doesn't treat everyone like that or she won't have any friends at all." buffy mused. "OK Xander it's off to higher learning."  
  
Dawn entered the gym and saw nine others people sitting on the gym bleachers. There were three girls and six boys. A small framed girl with glasses was sitting closest to her alone at the end of the bleachers. she was looking in a textbook and writing feverishly. Dawn didn't recognize her and decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi my name's dawn." shouted dawn enthusiastically.  
  
"What the..," said the girl jumping up, dropping her papers and textbook to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Dawn giggled a bit and then helped her with the papers.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," replied dawn.  
  
"That's OK. I just didn't think you knew who I was." said the girl.  
  
"Oh that's silly of course I know who you are," said dawn trying to search her brain for the poor girls name.  
  
The girl took one look at dawn's face and made a grunt.  
  
"No you don't. " said the girl. "I sit in your history class. My name is hannah." she offered her hand out to shake dawn's hand.  
  
"Well, I never really pay attention in history anyway. With all the false memories those monks planted in my head you think they could have included some basic history in there too so I wouldn't have to worry about it." she commented as she shook her hand.  
  
"What?" hannah replied looking oddly at dawn.  
  
"Oh ahh. nothing just saying that memories are like plants and my mind has a water shortage and so I can't remember things like monks do?", dawn said trying to cover her slip about being a key.  
  
"Your a very strange girl Dawn Summers", hannah remarked.  
  
"Just like her sister", said one of the two girls who walked over to dawn and hannah.  
  
"Hello Jasmine", Dawn said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hello runt", replied Jasmine. "Me and holly were wondering if you sister set fire to the college yet since she destroyed sunnydale high"  
  
"She was saving sunndale you stupid bimbo." replied dawn.  
  
"Saving it from what, running out on it's fire insurance." Holly churped in.  
  
"You sister Buffy was always a loon. I remember when my sister harmony would chat about how weird she was and all." Jasmine announced.  
  
"Yes well at least my sister isn't a va... va... vanishing student," Dawn said  
  
"Dawn Summers that is a cruel thing to say, even for you. Yes my sister vanished , alot of kids disappeared after buffy did her psycho act at graduation. The papers said it was some kind of mass-hysteria cult type thing. My family still holds out hope that we'll see her again. I wouldn't be surprized if you sister didn't just bury her in a coffin or crypt somewhere." screamed Jasmine.  
  
"You probably wouldn't be that far off." said Dawn.  
  
"Hey jasmine. You really should take a look at that zit on your face. It looks like It has a mind of it's own", chirped in hannah.  
  
"Zit, I have a zit. Where?" said jasmine frantically looking at holly " Can you see it?"  
  
"I don't see anything." said Holly.  
  
"Oh my god if James see's it I would just die. This is a disaster. Why is God punishing me this way", cried jasmine.  
  
"Hey guy's." said james walking up to the girls.  
  
As soon as jasmine heard his voice she screamed covered her face and ran out of the room.  
  
"OK I don't usually get that kindof reaction", smiled james  
  
"Umm I think I better go help my friend. ", said holly walking off.  
  
"Well that was strange", said James.  
  
"I think she's in mourning. she found out the backstreet boys are breaking up." Dawn gave a sideways glance at hannah and smiled.   
  
Dawn saw james smile at her and started to melt. She thought he was so dreamy. "So ahh you have to take summer school gym too I thought you were all like Mr. jock"  
  
"Yea well I guess when your on the football team you don't think that gym was that important and I cut the class one to many times I guess. Your names dawn dawn right?" said james smiling.  
  
She couldn't believe he actually knew her name. James Henderson actually knew her name. She could die a happy girl. She used to go to his football games and cheer for him. He was the star quarterback and though she usually thought jocks were nothing but muscle heads, she was totally enamored with him. Her face was starting to get flushed and she thought that maybe this summer school thing wouldn't be that bad after all if james was there with her. Now all she had to do was not embarrass herself.  
  
"Yep that's me dawny ahh I mean dawn just plain dawn. that's me." she said fidgeting.  
  
"Well just plain dawn. nice to meet ya."  
  
"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join." said a large man behind james.  
  
"Hey Bo. How the hell are you." said james giving the big man a hug. "This here is bo. sometimes we just call him U-boat"  
  
"Yes I'm large and in charge," bo laughed loudly. "No one can get past me on the football field"  
  
"That's for sure," Bo agreed.  
  
"Nice to see you. I'm dawn." said dawn.  
  
"I'm hannah", the young girl said.  
  
"Hey Hannah are these people bothering you", said a voice from behind dawn.  
  
"No lawrence. Come join us", said hannah tentatively  
  
Lawrence sat down by hannah and when he saw dawn his mouth just dropped. He couldn't believe it was her. He didn't realize with her back to him that it was 'her'. Lawrence had a crush on dawn since the beginning of the school year but never had the nerve to actually speak to her and here she was looking at him.  
  
"Hi lawrence. Nice to meet you. My name's dawn.", she smiled at him extending her hand.  
  
"That's nice" said lawrence still gauking at her. Hannah jammed him in his side and he jumped up. Dawn was still looking at him a little nervously with her hand sticking out waiting for him to shake it.  
  
"Oh yes dawn. Nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand vigorishly not letting go.  
  
"Hey larry. Man, I think you can let go now", said james. "It's a handshake not a freaky dance"  
  
"Oh god I'm so sorry. Guess I'm a bit nervous today what with gym class and all. I am not a big fan of gym." said lawrence.  
  
Dawn just smiled at lawrence. She noticed holly and jasmine enter the gym and give hannah and her a dirty stare as they went over to the kids on the other side of the gym.   
  
"What's that about," said bo commenting on the look the girls gave." What did you do to them?"  
  
"It's a long story," said dawn. "So does anyone know where our teacher is?"  
  
As if on cue, the gym teacher showed up with a cart full of large rubber balls.  
  
"OK people huddle up. the five of you in the corner can be team one." he said pointing to dawn's group. " The other five facing me here can be team two. Grab a ball everyone and get on opposite sides of the gym. we are going to play dodge ball."  
  
END Chapter 1:  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This takes place between season 5 & 6. All characters from the show are alive and well except Joyce, basically no one died battling Glory. Dawn plays dodge ball.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dodge Ball  
  
When Dawn heard the gym teacher say they were going to play dodge ball she had to stop herself from protesting. She didn't want to look like a goof in front of James. Dodge ball why dodge ball, she thought. Any other game she would have loved to play but being beamed in the head with a large rubber ball wasn't her idea of a good time. Then she thought of how James would see her squeal like a little girl if the ball hit her. That was not going to make her the most attractive person, she thought to herself. Here was big jock football star and little Dawny running for her life afraid of a stupid circular piece of rubber. She wanted to crawl up and die.  
  
"Cool." responded Bo when he heard they were playing dodge ball "I get   
to hit something"  
  
"We're going to get killed," commented Hannah.  
  
"Destroyed," Lawrence chimed in.  
  
"It can't be that bad," said Dawn.  
  
No, it's probably worse," said Lawrence.  
  
"Come on now, I don't want to hear that kind of talk," said James. "   
Where's your team spirit. We can take these guys."  
  
"If you say so," Lawrence said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Come on guys, James is right. We can take these guys," Dawn says   
trying to rally them up. "Every time you think you will lose you do. If we   
think positive we can do this. We just have to get psyched up for it   
that's all"  
  
"I'm just trying to be a realist," said Lawrence.  
  
"No you're a pessimist Lawrence. I have faced Gods and demons. Uhh.. I   
mean inner demons and godly awful stuff and have survived. That first   
time you were embarrassed you never thought you could live it down but   
you did. The first time you never thought you could pass that test you   
studied and passed. The fist time you stood up and accomplished what you   
never thought you could. That time was because of one thing,   
confidence. That is the key to winning. You can have the greatest skill in the   
world but without confidence you will lose every time. Anyway Jasmine and   
Holly are on their team so I think we have a shot," replied Dawn.  
  
"Yes Dawn is right we can win this." Said Lawrence smiling adoringly at   
Dawn.  
  
"I guess I'm in then. I'm good at taking tests so I guess this is just   
another one just without the homework or number two pencil," said   
Hannah.  
  
"All right that's the spirit. Is everybody ready, let's go get them"   
said Dawn starting up a cheer.  
  
"Let's go get them," everyone shouted in unison.  
  
As the gang went over to their positions to start the game James   
grabbed Dawn and pulled her over to the side.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk Dawn," said James " I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, " Dawn replied. This was working out pretty well. James   
had liked her speech and was smiling at her when they took their   
positions. He was smiling at her. Maybe he really did like her. No she couldn't   
think that. She had to concentrate on the game. It was just dodge and   
weave that was all there was to it. She could do this. At least she   
thought she could do it until she saw the other three members of the other   
team.  
  
The first guy was Wesley Putnam. He was on the Sunnydale track team and   
probably the fastest guy in Sunnydale. Great, she thought, this guy was   
born to play dodge ball.  
  
The next guy was Wan Lee. His dad ran the local martial arts academy.   
Images of Mr. Miyagi in those karate kid movies kept entering her head.   
Another person who could be a candidate for the Olympic dodge ball   
team.  
  
Buster Thompson was the next kid. She was surprised he wasn't already   
in jail. He had more fights than anyone Dawn had ever met except for maybe her   
sister Buffy, but then again those were job related. He just liked   
hitting people. There was a rumor that he once beat up a teacher. Even if   
Dawn could beat him he probably would beat her up afterwards. The   
intimidation was something else she didn't need added to her already nervous   
condition.  
  
"I'm dead," she whispered to herself.  
  
"You ready Summers," said James.  
  
"Uhh ready as I'll ever be," she said shakily.  
  
"OK people on my mark," said the gym teacher putting his whistle to his   
lips. "Mark!"  
  
The whistle sounded and a furry of balls flew in the air, Dawn saw a   
ball heading right for her and she froze. She couldn't move, she was just   
staring at the ball heading towards her like a deer caught in the   
headlights. All her talk about going for it and confidence was gone. She was   
going to be the first eliminated and embarrass herself with all that   
fancy talk she couldn't even use herself.  
  
Before the ball slammed into Dawn Lawrence ran in front of it. Lawrence   
did it in a chivalrous move but still he was eliminated and the next   
round was about to begin.  
  
"What did you do," Hannah said to him as he walked past.  
  
"She was going to get hit by the ball. So I stopped it," he replied.  
  
Hannah just rolled her eyes. Luckily jasmine had targeted her and it   
was a really bad throw so she dodged it easily. She looked over at Dawn   
and frowned. The girl totally was freezing up. She had been an expert at   
freezing up and Dawn was displaying the classic symptoms. Her eyes were   
open wide. Her hands were frozen to the sides of her hips. She should   
just have worn a bulls-eye that says hit me.  
  
Willow arrived at the gymnasium just as the first dodge balls were   
thrown. Buffy had asked her to check up on Dawn because she was worried   
that Dawn might cut class again. When she saw what was going on she made a   
sigh. Oh no not dodge ball, she thought. She hated dodge ball in school   
and when she saw poor Dawny just frozen there petrified like a log the   
old pain of high school came back to her. When she was young dodge ball   
was the excuse to whale the ball at the geeky kids and Willow was one   
of those kids. The hyena episode with Xander popped into her head.   
  
"No, that was then and this is now. I can do something about this now,"   
whispered Willow to herself.  
  
No one in the gym had seen Willow so she was protected from anyone   
interrupting her as she started her spell. She closed her eyes and started   
to chant.  
  
"Goddess of Darwall."  
"Goddess of Braim "  
"Let Dawn's body miss the ball"  
"And her arms have perfect aim"  
  
The spell complete Willow smiled to herself and walked out quietly   
unseen.   
  
Wesley knew that his next victim would be Dawn. If it wasn't for the   
geek jumping in she woul have already been eliminated. It was easy   
pickings, he thought to himself. Buster aimed the ball at the bus that was Bo.   
The larger target the better he thought to himself.  
  
As the balls whipped through the air Bo was the first casualty and as   
Wesley watched the ball head for Dawn he thought he had her but at the   
last minute she dodged the damn thing inches from hitting her. "Damn",   
he whispered to himself as he saw a ball heading right for him. Quickly   
he dodged away from the thing but Buster unfortunately was behind him.   
Another one eliminated.  
  
"Good going Summers," said james.  
  
"Umm Thanks I guess," said Dawn. She hadn't thought she would dodge   
that ball and then all of a sudden something kicked in and she felt   
different. She felt confident. She felt like she could take on the world. She   
threw the ball at Holly and slam a hit.  
  
"Ow that hurt you little geek," said holly shouting after being   
eliminated.  
  
"Sorry," she said apologetically.  
  
Wan Lee got a lucky shot in at James and Jasmine actually nailed Hannah   
as she was looking longingly at Lawrence. Both of them were out and it   
was now two against one as Dawn chucked the ball at Jasmine knocking   
her out. Back to Wesley again. This was exactly what he wanted. Even if   
the little girl could dodge his throw there was no way she would be able   
to hit him. He knew he was too fast for that.  
  
"You're dead Summers," he shouted out to her.  
  
"Bring it on," she shouted back.  
  
"You can do it Dawn I have faith in you," James shouted out.  
  
"She's dead isn't she," said Lawrence to Hannah.  
  
"He's playing really good but dawn might be able to uhh.. Ahh.. who am   
I kidding your right she's dead," Hannah said to Lawrence.  
  
Wesley whipped the ball as hard as he could to Dawn. It curved and   
moved in direct sight of her. There was no way she could dodge this one but   
then again at the last second before it would have slammed into her she   
side steps the ball like it was nothing.  
  
"That's the best you got," she shouted back and picked up the ball to   
throw it back. "Let me show you how it's done."  
  
The ball sailed through the air at Wesley and he kept his eyes on the   
ball ready to dodge the thing as it got near. He was watching it and he   
waited for the right time and then swung away from the thing. Somehow   
though the damn ball seemed to turn in mid air and slammed into his   
side.  
  
"Damn It!" he screamed as he was eliminated.  
  
"Good job Summers. Hit the showers," shouted the teacher.  
  
Dawn's teammates ran up to her and congratulated her.  
  
"I knew you could do it all the time," said Lawrence " See Hannah I   
told you she could do it"  
  
Hannah just rolled her eyes again. "Good job Dawn. I can't believe you   
did that"  
  
"That was pretty amazing," commented James.  
  
"Yea that was sweet. You just rocked that guy. " Added Bo.  
  
"Thanks I can't believe it myself. It was like I was possessed or   
something," she said.  
  
"Dawn!", shouted Jasmine from behind her.  
  
"Yes.", said Dawn.  
  
"That was a good game you played," said Jasmine.  
  
"And.." said Dawn waiting for the insult.  
  
"And nothing. I just wanted to say that was a good game. I can be   
magnanimous you know," said Jasmine.  
  
"You don't even know what the word magnanimous means," said Hannah.  
  
"Yea well it sounds like the right word so I don't have to know it's   
meaning," commented Jasmine.  
  
"That's the right word," said James "And that's good sportsmanship to   
compliment the other team. A very admirable quality"  
  
When Jasmine heard James compliments her smile widened to an almost   
unholy length.  
  
"Oh yes I'm very admirable. People admire me all the time. Just not the   
right people," she said winking at James. "I got an idea. Why don't you   
come to my party Friday night"  
  
"All of us." Said James to Jasmine.  
  
"Are you Crazy...", Jasmine started to say and then stopped herself.   
She couldn't look bad to James but she didn't want to invite the blimp   
and the geek patrol. "Arghh I mean are you crazy of course I would but   
I'm sure Dawn and the others have plans. Maybe you could just come by   
yourself."  
  
Jasmine smiled again at James.  
  
"I don't have plans," said Lawrence.  
"Neither do I," said Hannah.  
"No plans here." Said Dawn.  
"This is so cool, invited to Jasmine's party. I'm so stoaked," shouted   
Bo.  
  
"Then it's settled we'll see you there Jasmine," replied James.  
  
"Yes I'll see you there" Said jasmine as she walked away.  
"Oh god what have I gotten myself into. Night of the living geeks," she   
whispered to herself.   
  
"Well Dawn I guess we'll be seeing more of each other," said James.  
"Yes I'm looking forward to it," said Lawrence trying to slip in   
between them.  
  
This is going to be a cool summer, Dawn thought  
  
End of Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This takes place between season 5 & 6. All characters from the show are alive and well except Joyce, basically no one died battling Glory. Dawn and her friends are going to a party.  
Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: You will see some of my characters may seem like copies of willow(hannah) xander(lawrence) cordy and harmony(jasmine & holly). I will flesh them out more as the chapters continue but basically I thought of giving dawn her own scoobie gang. That was the idea behind writing this story and as the story grows hopefully so will the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Party's on.  
  
Dawn Hannah and Lawrence are walking to Jasmine house for the upcoming party.  
  
"I think this is a bid idea," said Lawrence. "Maybe we can forget this party and all hit a diner or something instead"  
  
"Oh come on Lawrence it will be fine," said Dawn.  
  
"I don't know Dawn I kinda agree with Lawrence. I mean we haven't really gotten along with Jasmine in the past. Why would you want to hang out with her?"  
  
"We're not just hanging out with Jasmine OK. Anyway James is expecting us." said Dawn.  
  
"Well it was kind of funny to see Jasmine's face when we all accepted her invitation," replied Hannah.  
  
"I still don't know," said Lawrence.  
  
"Don't be such a goof Lawrence," said Dawn " Just try to have fun. chat a little, eat a little, dance a little and then go home and make fun of how stupid Jasmine was at the party."  
  
"Dance?' asked Lawrence.  
  
"You can dance can't you Lawrence." said Dawn.  
  
"Sure just most of the time it's in front of my mirror at home." Said Lawrence shyly.  
  
"I bet you're a dancing fool. Just save me a dance when we're at the party OK" said Dawn.  
  
"You really want to Dance with me?" said Lawrence getting excited at the prospect of dancing with Dawn.  
  
"Sure, what's a party without dancing" replied Dawn.  
  
"I'll dance with you Lawrence" said Hannah hopefully.  
  
"What was that you said?" Lawrence said lost in thought.  
  
"We're here", said Dawn as they approached the door.  
  
"Umm nothing Lawrence." replied Hannah.  
  
Dawn rang the door and waited for Jasmine to answer it.  
  
"Pretty big house," commented Dawn.  
  
"Jasmine's parents are loaded," said Hannah.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," said Dawn as the door opened and Jasmine greeted them.  
  
"Oh no I think you have the wrong house there are no apartments for rent here" jasmine said loudly not opening the door all the way.   
  
"I think you should leave," Jasmine said to them   
  
"Who is it?" said James from the other room.  
  
"Dawn and your fellow dodge ball players," Dawn shouted out through the partially opened door.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Dawny," said Jasmine before James approached.  
  
"The names Dawn and I look forward to it," she said proudly.  
  
"This is a mistake," Lawrence whispered to Hannah.  
  
"Yes, a big one," agreed Hannah.  
  
"Hey guys what took you so long," said James opening the door behind Jasmine. "Any longer and Bo would have eaten all the snack food. Come on in"  
  
Dawn and the others entered the large house that Jasmine lived in.  
  
"Nice house." said Dawn.  
  
"Yes it is try not to break anything" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Must have cost your family a fortune" said Hannah.  
  
"Well that's why daddy has to go on so many overnight trips and Mom has to have so many daiquiris" commented jasmine. "I'm just glad they left me the house to myself tonight"  
  
"Your parents are away for the weekend. We're all alone here," said Lawrence.  
  
"Yes you don't think I would throw a bash like this with my parents around do you. Pluuese" Jasmine said.  
  
"Maybe I can show you around the house later James," Jasmine said getting close to James. "Just you and me, I'll give you a personal tour "  
  
"I don't think that would be fair to your guest Jasmine. Anyway I didn't come here for a tour. I came for a party. I came her to have fun. Come on summers, dance with me" said James grabbing Dawn and whisking her off into the other room.  
  
"I was suppose to dance with Dawn" Lawrence sulked as Dawn left him and Hannah alone.  
  
"Come on Lawrence lets look around. We can gorge ourselves on junk food and look pitiful" Said Hannah.  
  
"That wouldn't be too hard ," said a person from behind them.  
  
"Holly" said Hannah.  
  
"You guys look pitiful all the time. I don't know why you even came here" said Holly. " James was just feeling sorry for you which is why he invited you. Dawn doesn't even want to spend time with you losers. Who could blame her"  
  
"We came here with Dawn," said Hannah "You little bimbo"  
  
"Oh and you've been friends for how long?" asked Holly. "Tell me if you and Dawn are such good friends why hasn't she hung around with you sooner?"  
  
"Then why are we here?" Said Lawrence.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. She's only using you as an excuse to be close to James as if that would ever happen when he can go with Jasmine, " commented Holly.  
  
"Dawn doesn't like James." Lawrence stated flatly.  
  
"Oh really. What the truth hurt, you little nerd." Said Holly laughing and walking away  
  
"Your right Hannah this is a big mistake," said Lawrence   
  
"I'm sorry Lawrence," Hannah said as she put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!" he said loud enough for Dawn to hear.  
  
Before Holly embarrassed Hannah and Lawrence and he made his declaration on leaving, Dawn was dancing away with James.  
  
"Umm James I'm Umm glad you came to the party," said Dawn fumbling over her words.  
  
"So am I. Now that you're here," he said holding her tighter as they danced.  
  
"I can't believe she's dancing with him," said Jasmine to her friend Monica, "I mean what would he see in a girl like her when he can have me."  
  
"I don't think he's interested in her," said Monica. "Maybe he's just being kind or something."  
  
"Oh like charity or something. Helping out the nerdy or something. I can see that. Thanks Monica you really know how to cheer up a girl"  
  
"No problem," said Monica.  
  
"Need more Chips" said Bo holding an empty bowl in front of Jasmine.  
  
"Lovely." Said Jasmine taking the bowl from Bo.  
  
"Dawn can I ask you something?" said James.  
  
"Yes?" said Dawn felling safe and warm in his arms.  
  
"I was wonder well if you were see..." James started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Let's Go!" Dawn and James heard Lawrence shout from the other room.  
  
"What the." Said Dawn as she broke away from James and ran towards Lawrence and Hannah.  
  
"Your Going?" said Dawn to Lawrence.  
  
"I think we should," said Hannah. " It's not really our thing"  
  
"Nonsense. You just got here. Have some punch," said James "I'm sure Bo didn't drink it all"  
  
"Burp," came the sound of Bo belching in the other room.  
  
"Of course I could be wrong," He smiled.  
  
"No I think we should be going," Lawrence said.  
  
"If they want to go it would be really bad to force them to stay. Dawn maybe you should walk them home or something. It is dark out and all," said Jasmine.  
  
"No one's going anywhere Jasmine," said Dawn. "Come on guys you have to stay and Lawrence I owe you that dance."  
  
"You really want to dance with me?" said Lawrence.  
  
"Yes I do. I've been really closed off last year what with all that was going on in my life last year. I kind of closed myself off to people a bit. I really wish I would have gotten to know more of you and Hannah during that time but I didn't That's the past and this is now so come on Lawrence let's dance."  
  
"No No," said Jasmine "You shouldn't stay. You were right in leaving," said Jasmine frantically "Let me get the door for you"  
  
Jasmine opens the door just when someone was about to knock. As soon as she sees who it is her face brightens up  
  
"Harmony!" squeals Jasmine in delight.  
  
"In the flesh," said Harmony "Aren't you going to invite your big sister in."  
  
"Come in," squealed Jasmine.  
  
"NO!" shouted Dawn as Jasmine invited her sister in.  
  
"Dawn?" said Harmony "You're a friend to the slayer's sister?"  
  
"What's a slayer? That's Buffy's sister Dawn. I'm being generous and helping the nerdy." said Jasmine.  
  
"Oh a slayer um that's new slang for queen of the geeks. It's all over LA," smiled Harmony.  
  
"You've been to LA. That is so cool," said Jasmine.  
  
"Hello Dawny," Harmony said. "Long time no see?"  
  
This is bad, Dawn thought to herself, really bad.  
  
End Chapter 3:  



	4. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine. Rating: PG-13 Summary: This takes place between season 5 & 6. All characters from the show are alive and well except Joyce, basically no one died battling Glory. Dawn and her friends are at a party. Feedback:Yes. please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets. Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st. Note: You will see some of my characters may seem like copies of willow(Hannah) xander(Lawrence) cordy and harmony(jasmine & holly). I will flesh them out more as the chapters continue but basically I thought of giving dawn her own scoobie gang. That was the idea behind writing this story and as the story grows hopefully so will the characters. Chapter 4: A Kiss is just a Kiss. " The names Dawn," Dawn replied "Umm and Noo!, you can't leave Lawrence that is final"  
  
Dawn shouted the words out to cover up her screaming of NO! when Harmony entered the house.  
  
"In fact I really would like to dance with you Right Now Lawrence lets go," she said almost robot like pulling Lawrence's arm hard into the next room.  
  
"What's with her," said Holly.  
  
"Must be the family. They are all a little weird," smiled harmony. "So jasmine it's been so long. We have so much to catch up on. is there someplace we can talk privately."  
  
"Sure we can go upstairs to your old room. I can't wait to hear how LA was. Did you meet any movie stars or anyone cool."  
  
"Well I met Cordelia for a little while. She doing the modeling thing but she's kind of hanging out with a bad crowd now a days real freaks you know, but that's what you get when you start associating with people like buffy. You don't know what kind of trash you wind up associating with" replied Harmony.  
  
"Tell me about it" said Jasmine looking at Hannah. " Let's go upstairs."  
  
Meanwhile on the dance floor.  
  
"Umm Dawn you're stepping on my feet," said Lawrence as Dawn was leading through the living room looking over her shoulder at Jasmine and Harmony.  
  
"Sorry Lawrence," said Dawn as she forcefully was moving them to the other side of the room her eyes always on Jasmine and Harmony.  
  
"I know I may sound old fashioned but shouldn't I be leading. oww," remarked Lawrence as Dawn stepped on his toes again.  
  
"Don't be such a prude Lawrence. Haven't you heard of women's lib," Dawn replied again watching Jasmine and Harmony head upstairs. "I have to tell you something important"  
  
Dawn lead Lawrence into the kitchen still holding onto him and dancing. James was watching from a distance.  
  
"Hey Bo, Dawn and that Lawrence kid seem to be dancing pretty close. You don't think?" said James.  
  
"No way Bro. I wouldn't worry about. That kids got nothing on you," said Bo. "Why do you just go up to them man"  
  
"Yea maybe I'll do that," said James.  
  
"Want a chip," said Bo to Hannah the chip bowl fully restocked.  
  
"Might as well," said Hannah "Ohh barbecue flavor my favorite"  
  
"You like barbecue too, a girl after my own heart," Bo said giving Hannah a hug.  
  
"Your crushing me Bo," replied Hannah.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Dawn was still busy pushing Lawrence into the kitchen. She had to get him alone and ask him to get her sister. She needed Buffy here. Harmony hadn't been back home since she was turned into a vampire. She was sure whatever reason Harmony had for returning it wasn't good.   
  
Lawrence was a little confused by Dawn's constant pushing and strange dancing but he was enjoying have his arms around her. This was Dawn, the girl of his dreams and she was with him up close and personal. Their arms wrapped in each others. When she looked at him he felt like he was melting.  
  
"Lawrence. I'm glad I got you alone," dawn said when they reached the kitchen.  
  
"So am I," he said smiling at her, enjoying the touch of her hand on the back of his neck. She was so beautiful, he thought. He thought about kissing her but held back. Did she like him, he thought, Did she feel the same way he did, he wondered. Then as if reading his thoughts she replied.  
  
"I need you," said Dawn in a urgent matter. She did need him to warn Buffy about Harmony. She needed him to run away and tell her to get here quickly. Unfortunately Lawrence was thinking otherwise and when he heard those words his mind raced to conclusions before she could tell him that and he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
James had just walked into the kitchen at the exact moment Lawrence kissed Dawn and quickly turned away back to the living room, thinking this was the reason she had ushered young Lawrence into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe it," he said to himself " Dawn and Lawrence. I never would have thought."  
  
He saw a hungry Bo and Hannah pigging out on a nearby couch and went over there to sulk.  
  
Dawn quickly pushed Lawrence away from her.  
  
"Eww Lawrence what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Umm I ahh," said Lawrence understandably nervous when he realized Dawn's aversion to his kiss " I thought you said you.. Well you needed me and I wanted you and I..."  
  
"We don't have time for this Lawrence. You have to get Buffy," said Dawn.  
  
"Your sister?" asked Lawrence.  
  
"Yes just go to my house now and tell Buffy that Harmony is at Jasmine's house," She replied.  
  
"Why would your sister care if Harmony is staying in her own house," he replied.  
  
"Damn it Lawrence I don't have time for this OK. Just trust me and I'm ahh sorry I guess if I gave you the wrong impression before Your a good friend," Dawn comforted.  
  
"A friend " said Lawrence sarcastically.  
  
"A good friend Lawrence," she corrected him.  
  
"I'm sorry dawn. I guess I got a little carried away.You just standing there in front of me saying you needed me and all. It was kind of overwhelming and I just thought. Never mind, I'm just really sorry. I guess I better get going then. Umm Dawn when I get back can we still, I mean if you want to and I didn't totally embarrass myself and all.." said Lawrence babbling  
  
"Spit it out Lawrence," said Dawn impatiently.  
  
"Will you still dance with me?", he said.  
  
"You bet Lawrence. I'll even let you lead next time. Now go" said Dawn  
  
Lawrence left from the kitchen entrance and dawn let out a sign of relief.  
  
"I wonder what James is doing," she said to herself.  
  
James had plopped himself down on the couch between Hannah and Bo and started bingeing on the chips.  
  
"Yo dude. you look like someone stole your your best friend and all. What happened with Dawn," said Bo.  
  
"Nothing happened," said James.  
  
"Why not, I thought she was really into to you," Hannah chimed in.  
  
"Well I guess she found someone better," said James.  
  
"No way your not talking about that geeky Lawrence kid," said Bo.  
  
"He's not geeky and Dawn wouldn't be attracted to him anyway. At least I don't think she would be," said Hannah worried.  
  
"Oh yea then why were they lip locked when I went to see them in the kitchen," said James.  
  
"Lip locked as in Lawrence's lips and Dawn's lips and locked as in together and touching and everything," said Hannah  
  
"That's what it looked like to me," said James.  
  
"Way to go Lawrence.. Uhh I mean sorry dude," said Bo.  
  
"This is bad. This is very bad. I have to do something. I have to," said Hannah standing up " I have to talk to Dawn"  
  
Hannah walked into the kitchen to confront Dawn around the same time Jasmine and Harmony were near Harmony's old room.  
  
"You won't believe it Harmony, Mom and dad left your room just like you left it," said Jasmine as she opened the door.  
  
Before Jasmine opened the door all the way, Harmony could see all the mirrors in her room and quickly grabs the door handle from Jasmine and shuts it closed.  
  
"Umm.. Why don't we go in your room, Jasmine. I can brush you hair like I used to do when you were younger," Harmony replied to the closed door.  
  
"OK," said Jasmine "You sure you don't want anything to eat first. we have plenty of food, unless that blimp Bo eats it all"  
  
"Nah That's OK sis. I'm sure I'll have a bite later," smiled Harmony.  
  
"Dawn Summers I need to talk to you," said Hannah as she stormed in.  
  
"What's up Hannah?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Your up," said Hannah "Up all over my boyfriend with your I'm the greatest dodge ball player act and all. I mean I knew him alot longer than you you know. I think I should have first dibbs or well whatever you would call it. And then there's poor James that you led on and stomped his heart out like some cheap hussy, but that's not the point. I just think it's wrong. You can have any guy or maybe almost any guy and Lawrence just drools all over you and you just well it just not right and I deserve to. I just think that I should and we should. He's mine and you can't have him so lets just settle this like men, umm like women I mean who act like men ahh I mean well I don't know what I mean, lets just ahh hell just put them up, cause I intend to fight for my man." said Hannah in a long winded breath putting up her arms in a fighting stance  
  
"I don't want to fight you Hannah and what the heck you are talking about. Me and Lawrence?" said Dawn.  
  
"Oh are we playing the denying I didn't kiss Lawrence and James caught you in the act game. That is so like you. Well actually I don't really know you since we pretty much just started hanging out and all but that would be just like you if I knew you were you which you are you," said Hannah making less sense by the word.  
  
"OK Hannah calm down before you hyperventilate. Lawrence kissed me by mistake and I didn't.. Wait a minute James saw me kissing Lawrence?" said Dawn   
  
"Yes he did but that not the point you and Lawrence.. Umm what do you mean a mistake. You didn't want to kiss Lawrence?" Hannah inquired.  
  
"Of course I didn't want to kiss Lawrence. he kissed me but I didn't kiss back. I have no interest in kissing Lawrence. I pushed him away as soon as he starting kissing me. I can't believe James saw. Oh god this is so awful," replied Hannah.  
  
"I'll say. Hey wait a minute why wouldn't you want to kiss Lawrence do you think there is something wrong with him or something," said Hannah defensively..  
  
"No there's nothing wrong... Hannah I really don't have time for this. I have to find Jasmine before Harmony.. well just don't worry about it Hannah everything will work out fine OK. I would never come between you and Lawrence, everyone around can see you guys were meant to be together like cosmically or something anyway, " said Dawn in a hurry.  
  
"Meant to be together really,." Hannah said her mind starting to wander as dawn slipped past her "That's cool, like Romeo and Juliet only in a different century and our families don't hate each other and there's no poison or death or any other nasty stuff like that and Dawn... I.." Hannah realized she was standing alone in an empty kitchen.  
  
"Oh." said Hannah just realizing that dawn stepped out.  
  
Hannah thought about what Dawn said and it made her so happy. She started to just smile broadly. Hannah and Lawrence were meant to be together Dawn had told her. That gave her a happy feeling all over and she just wanted to hug the world. At that moment Bo walks in with an empty chip bowl.  
  
"Oh Bo I'm so happy," said Hannah as she gives him a big hug. Just at that moment James walks in.  
  
"OK Bo, you and Hannah, This party is getting weirder and weirder" said James  
  
Jasmine and Harmony were up in their room as Harmony was brushing Jasmine's hair.  
  
"Oh god Jas I really missed taking care of you you know," said Harmony.  
  
"I missed you too," said Jasmine. "You don't know how boring Sunnydale is without you."  
  
"You Know you're the reason I came back to Sunnydale," said Harmony "I just realized how important it was to have family you know"  
  
"Really that's so cool. I'm just glad your back sis. I wish we can just stay together forever," said Jasmine.  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing." said Harmony her vampire face coming out as she sat behind Jasmine brushing her hair.  
  
End Chapter 4:  
  
  



	5. It's Dawn not Dawny

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss. All others are mine.  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This takes place between season 5 & 6. All characters from the show are alive and well except Joyce, basically no one died battling Glory. Dawn hangs out with friends she met in summer school.  
Feedback:Yes. Please R/R . This is a mult-part story so the more comments the better the story gets.  
Distribution: Cool that would be great just ask me 1st.  
Note: I want to thank everyone again for all the comments about this current story. I have to admit I am really enjoying writing it as much as those of you who are reading it. The story is nearing it's conclusion soon but I am sure I will write sequels since I had so much fun with this one. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 5:It's Dawn not Dawny  
  
Just before Harmony was about to drink her younger sister there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it," shouted Jasmine.  
  
"It's umm me Dawn." said Dawn through the door.  
  
"Go away Dawn," said Jasmine.  
  
"Are you OK," said Dawn.  
  
"She's fine Dawny," replied Harmony. "Leave us alone"  
  
Dawn heard Harmony's voice through the door and a chill ran through her. She had to get Jasmine away from Harmony before something bad happened. She knew she didn't have much time. She just hoped Lawrence got to her sister soon.  
  
At the summer's house the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Xander.  
  
"Hurry back," said Anya looking at the board game they had laid out "I am so looking forward to winning this board game and gloating a lot"  
  
"No one likes a sore winner, Anya," Buffy corrected her.  
  
"But gloating is the best part of winning." Commented Anya.  
  
"You really shouldn't start gloating till you actually win. Anyway I'm really good at this game so I doubt you'll have a chance," said Buffy smiling at her.  
  
"I'll give you five dollars if you throw the game for me," said Anya.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Buffy.  
  
"It's called putting the fix in. I saw it on an episode of the Soprano's. Isn't it part of the American culture to fix the outcome of events. I believe Don King does it all the time," Anya replied.  
  
"OK fixing fights or board games or anything else is wrong Anya and Don King has bad hair," said Buffy to Anya.  
  
"Hey Buffy there's a little man here for you," said Xander from the hall.  
  
Buffy walked into the hall and immediately recognized Lawrence.  
  
"You're one of Dawny's little friends, Lawrence right?" said Buffy "Oh my god nothing bad happened to Dawn did it"  
  
"No she's fine. Miss Summers," said Lawrence.  
  
Xander laughed a bit "Miss Summers," he murmured under his breath.  
  
'Shut up Xander," she replied and elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Oww slayer strength," said Xander clutching his side from Buffy's jab.  
  
"Oh sorry Xander sometimes I forget, you Ok," replied Buffy.  
  
"I'll live," he replied.  
  
"Umm Miss Sommers, Dawn wanted me to give you a message she said it was urgent," said Lawrence.  
  
"Well everything is urgent to Dawn," said Buffy.  
  
"I thought it was a little silly myself. She just wanted me to tell you that Harmony is at Jasmine's house," replied Lawrence " Though I told her I don't know why you would care to..."  
  
"I'll get the car," said Xander.  
  
"I'll get my coat," said Buffy. "Anya you got babysitting duty. Watch Lawrence"  
  
"Babysitting. I don't need any Baby.." Lawrence started to say and then saw Anya walk out of the living room. "Umm but I guess I really hate being alone and all."  
  
"Do you like board games?" Anya smiled.  
  
Meanwhile at Jasmine house Dawn was still trying to get Jasmine out of her room.  
  
"Come on Jasmine all of your guests are wondering where you are?" said Dawn.  
  
"You mean all of your geeky friends," replied Jasmine "No thanks I'll just pass."  
  
Damn stubborn little princess, Dawn thought, she deserves what she gets. Dawn mulled it over a bit more and realized that as much as she disliked Jasmine she still felt obligated to protect her. She guessed her sister's good traits were rubbing off on her.  
  
"Umm James was also looking for you," Dawn said cursing the thought of mentioning James after it was out of her mouth.  
  
"James!" squealed Jasmine as she wrestled herself away from Harmony.  
  
Jasmine quickly opened the door.  
  
"What did he say?" Jasmine grilled her "Did he want to see me? What am I saying, of course he wanted to see me. Everyone wants to see me. He must have just been playing hard to get. That's what it was wasn't it."  
  
Dawn looked inside and saw Harmony look at her and quickly change to a vampire face.  
  
"Umm yes that was what he said and that he ahh.. Wanted to ahh.. Dance with you too I think?" said Dawn stumbling over her words.  
  
"Ohh I knew it. I knew he would come to his senses. No one can resist my charms forever. Take me to him." she said  
  
"I guess this means you are out of the running little Dawny. That's too bad for you I guess. I could feel bad for you and all but then that would go against my nature so I won't. If your really looking for someone to go out with I think Lawrence might have a.." Jasmine started to say.  
  
"Jasmine are we going to chat all day or are you coming down," said Dawn really regretting what she had just done.  
  
"I should have just let Harmony suck her dry," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that," replied Jasmine.  
  
"Umm just that look on you is to die," said Dawn mocking Jasmine's tone.  
  
"It is, isn't it," said jasmine not picking up on the subtle mock.  
  
"Oh yes you're right, I think I made James suffer long enough. Come on sis, you can watch your younger sister in action," said Jasmine.  
  
"Umm I'm sure she's probably tired and needs her rest before the ahh sun comes up," said Dawn as Harmony approached them.  
  
"Nonsense Dawn. Lead the way sis," Harmony said going back to human form. "Where is this hunky guy of yours?"  
  
"This is going to be so cool," said Jasmine.  
  
James was waiting around in the living room sulking. He still couldn't believe about Lawrence and Dawn. He really liked Dawn but he realized he was a dope for not making a move sooner. He first saw her at his football games just sitting there. She had such a pretty smile and he always thought he would build up the courage to talk to her one day. The opportunity never came around. When he saw her in gym class this summer he thought it was the perfect time to talk to her. Since there weren't a lot of people in gym class if he started fumbling over his words he could just get into sports mode and he knew he wouldn't be at a loss for words. It had gone really good, he thought to himself. He even enjoyed the dance they shared. Now she was with Lawrence and if he wasn't such a dork he might have been able to have a shot with her. What a wimp, he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen.  
  
"You don't think he thought, "said Bo commenting on James seeing him and Hannah hug. "I mean you aren't right? Because I think you're a cool girl and all but not like well you know"  
  
"Don't worry Bo I'm only interested in you for the chips," she said grabbing another bag.  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
James saw Dawn coming down the steps with Jasmine and as soon as she saw James, Jasmine ran over to him.  
  
"Oh James," moaned Jasmine "Dawn told me you were looking for me and yes I would love to dance with you"  
  
"Dawn told you what?" asked James.  
  
James saw that Dawn was watching him from a distance and not saying anything. So she pities me, he thought to himself. She doesn't want me and knew I wanted her so she throws Jasmine at me as a final resounding not interested. Well if she wants me with Jasmine so bad I might as well enjoy it, he continued to think to himself.  
  
"Yes Jasmine, Dawn is right I was looking for you. Want to Dance?" He said to her.  
  
"You bet," she said as she squeezed her arms tighter around him.  
  
James smiled and held Jasmine tightly as they danced and whirled each other across the floor.  
  
"Oh James you're so graceful," said Jasmine beaming.  
  
"Looks like your pal James is really enamored with my little sis," Said Harmony behind Dawn.  
  
Dawn jumped at Harmony's voice.  
  
"Why are you here?" she said to Harmony.  
  
"Just visiting family, not that it's any business of yours." replied Harmony.  
  
"You're a vampire Harmony and Jasmine is my fri.." Dawn started to say friend and then stopped herself "Umm Someone I don't like hanging around Vampires Ok"  
  
"Well your pal Jasmine is still my sister and I wanted a family reunion. Blondie bear left me and then Cordy got all snippy with me just because I almost got her killed. I felt so alone. I felt like I had no one to turn to. That's why I came home Dawn, satisfied." Said Harmony.  
  
"Come home and do what? Get your family back together again?" said Dawn.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Dawn." Replied Harmony.  
  
"You were going to turn Jasmine into a vampire like yourself weren't you," said Dawn.  
  
"You're delusional little Dawny. I think if you value your little friends here you will keep you mouth shut about the whole vampire thing too," threatened Harmony  
  
"You're delusional Harmony, if you think I'm going to let you get away with this. I mean Jasmine is bad enough being human let alone a vampire."  
  
As the dance ended Jasmine walked with James to her sister Harmony.  
  
"So what are you two talking about," Jasmine said.  
  
"Oh nothing just Girl Talk" said Harmony.  
  
"Hey Dawn," said James somberly.  
  
"Hey," said Dawn  
  
"I have an idea Jasmine," said Harmony "Maybe you can show James here a little tour of our lovely house " Said Harmony "Maybe spend some time alone"  
  
"Alone and defenseless," Harmony whispered into Dawn's ear.  
  
"NOO!" screamed Dawn.  
  
"You've got to get that screaming thing under control Dawn, it's really freaky and why can't I show him around the house," said Jasmine.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Dawn," said James.  
  
"No there's ahh nothing wrong I just don't think Jasmine should leave her guest and all and anyway there is..." Dawn started to say as the doorbell ring. "There is the doorbell and it is ringing so that means someone is coming and Jasmine should greet them because they are a guest and I think I should open the door so you can greet the guest cause greeters greet and guest guest"  
  
Dawn ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi Dawny," said Buffy standing at the door with Xander.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn shouted very happy to see her sister.  
  
"Hello Buffy," said Harmony standing behind her sister Jasmine.  
  
"Harmony." Replied Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Harmony  
  
"I could ask you the same thing?" replied Buffy.  
  
"It's her house silly," said Jasmine.  
  
"Jas that's no way to talk to your elders," said Harmony turning to Buffy.  
  
"It's my house silly," said Harmony.  
  
"Long time no see," added Xander.  
  
"Not long enough," added Harmony tightening her grip on Jasmine. "Are you here to pick up Dawn to go home?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's a good idea" said Jasmine "Guess it's time for you to go home Dawny it's been fun but I guess big sis has to get you home before she turns into a pumpkin."  
  
Jasmine smirks at her comment.  
  
"Cinderella was the hero of that story Jasmine, " said Xander. "Boy you can really tell the family resemblance between the two of you. Especially that misplaced wit"  
  
"At least I'm not like ahh You," said Harmony.  
  
"Like I said, family wit," replied Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at Harmony as she held her sister tightly. Harmony had the upper hand. There were too many innocent kids and Harmony was so close to her sister she could snap her neck before Buffy could get to her.  
  
"Yes Jasmine that's exactly why I'm here. Come on Dawny I think it's time to go," said Buffy  
  
"I can't," said Dawny "all my friends would be helpless against the evils of ahh fruit punch."  
  
"Fruit punch?" remarked Jasmine.  
  
"Yes fruit punch," chimed in Xander "It stains your teeth"  
  
"Yes yes and it umm has a lot of sugar. It's very bad for you," added Buffy. "But nevertheless you are coming home with me now Dawny. This is no place for you"  
  
"You people are really wacked," commented Jasmine.  
  
"Actually I don't mind if Dawn stays," said Harmony.  
  
"Well she can't." said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy you can't make me go home now. The ahh party is just starting," said dawn starting to get more agitated.  
  
Holly looked on and smiled "Little Dawny was going to be embarrassed by her big sister in front of all her friends. This was classic," she thought to herself.  
  
"Dawn I don't want to hear another word. I want you safe and sound and home where you belong," said Buffy sternly.  
  
"But nobody else knows about the ahh fruit punch," said Dawn " I can't leave them. They could get hurt." Said Dawn.  
  
"By fruit punch? " added Jasmine. "Is this like some radical chapter of the American dental association or something. It's nutri-sweet punch if that makes you feel better"  
  
"Umm Buffy I think Dawn may have a point here." Said Xander.  
  
"You can't be serious," said Buffy.  
  
"We could stay close in case Dawn ahh.. Sees any tooth decay show up?" replied Xander. "Otherwise we are risking rampart umm decay occurring"  
  
"Damn it," thought Buffy. Buffy looked at Xander and knew he was right. She couldn't take Dawn and leave these kids defenseless with Harmony. She also couldn't act right now. Dawn was the only person who knew who Harmony really was and as much as Buffy hated the thought of putting her sister in danger if she didn't stay she was putting all those other kids in danger.  
  
"You sure you want to stay Dawn," said Buffy.  
  
"You don't want to stay Dawn really you don't. I lied about the punch it's full of sugar and very bad for you," Jasmine jumped in.  
  
"I'm sure Buffy," said Dawn.  
  
"No I don't want her to stay and it's my party and I say..." shouted Jasmine as Harmony held her back.  
  
"Oww Harmony that hurt, " shouted Jasmine as Harmony dug her fingers into Jasmine's shoulders looking directly at Buffy.  
  
"I think you should go now Buffy," said Harmony.  
  
"All right I'm leaving," said Buffy acknowledging Harmony's subtle threat when she dug her hands into Jasmine's shoulders. "Take care of yourself Dawn"  
  
"I will," replied Dawn.  
  
"Oh there's one thing I forgot" said Buffy reaching into her pocket "Dawn, here's you necklace you forgot it home"  
  
Buffy throws Dawn a large cross pendant and necklace. Harmony stumbles back a bit at the sight of it and averts her eyes.  
  
"Umm Thanks Buffy," said Dawn putting it around her neck.  
  
"God that's so gaudy," said Jasmine.  
  
"OK we're going to go now Dawn. If you need anything just Yell," said Buffy as she started to walk out the door.  
  
"Yell loudly," she said and closed the door.  
  
End Chapter 4:   
  



	6. Dawny the Vampire Slayer's uhh Sister

Chapter 6:Dawny the Vampire Slayer's uhh Sister.  
  
Buffy and Xander start walking to their car.  
  
"So what are we going to do," said Xander.  
  
"We are going to wait over there in that car until we see the signal," said Buffy.  
  
"What signal," said Xander.  
  
"I don't exactly know what signal. We will know it when we see it." said Buffy.  
  
"Do you think that Dawny can handle this," said Xander.  
  
"I think we should start calling her Dawn, Xander. After all she's been through I think Dawn should be able to handle anything. It still scares the hell out of me though," said Buffy.  
  
"I guess I know now how mom felt a bit when I went out on patrol," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes but you had super strength and slayer powers," said Xander.  
  
"That isn't really a good way to calm my fears Xander you know that," said Buffy.  
  
"Umm sorry," replied Xander.  
  
"Just get in the car," said Buffy.  
  
Back in Jasmine's house.  
  
"So that was fun," said Harmony.  
  
"Weird is more like it," said Jasmine.  
  
"Well the excitement is over everyone should get back to the party," announced Harmony. " Jasmine, why don't you and James go on that tour. I want to stay here and talk to Dawn a little bit more"  
  
All the other guests went back to the party as Dawn stayed in the hall with Harmony, Jasmine and James.  
  
"OK Harmony just ahh.. stay away from the evil fruit punch," said Jasmine laughing.  
  
"See ya later Dawn," said James.  
  
"Yes uhh later," said Dawn not taking her eyes off of Harmony.  
  
James took Dawn's attention at Harmony as another diss of himself. She really is playing it cold, thought James. I guess she does want me to go with Jasmine but I could have swore she was interested for a while there. I guess it was just wishful thinking, he continued to think.  
  
"OK then lets Go Jasmine," he said putting his arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs out of sight.  
  
James did like Jasmine, thought Dawn. He was all but throwing himself at her and she couldn't do anything. She had to protect him and Jasmine from their stupid sister and also watch Jasmine make time with the guy she liked. Life was so unfair. She wished she could just stake Harmony right now and be done with this. She wasn't her sister though. She couldn't just stake Harmony. Harmony was a vampire and she was stronger than Dawn. Dawn needed help and needed to get these kids out of here.  
  
"So Dawn what are you thinking about," said Harmony placing her arms on dawn's shoulders "What are you going to do Slay me?"  
  
"I wouldn't get to close," said Dawn.  
  
"Why is that little Dawny" said Harmony leaning in closer  
  
"You just might get burned," said Dawn as she clutched the cross and placed it on Harmony's arm. Smoke rose from the burning flesh and Harmony reeled back quickly.  
  
"Why you little.." Harmony started to shout.  
  
"Harmony, what's wrong are you on fire," said Holly waking in seeing the smoke residue coming from her arms.  
  
"No I'm ahh fine. Just a little accident," said Harmony "What do you want Holly?"  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about LA. Did you really go there I want to hear all about it."  
  
"Actually Holly. I was just going to join my sister and James upstairs. maybe we can talk about it later," said Harmony.  
  
"Oh come on. You have to tell her about that time you hung out with that Dawson's Creek star what was his name again Joshua something. " said Dawn.  
  
"Joshua Jackson. Oh my god you hung out with Joshua Jackson that is so cool" screamed Holly   
  
"Yes he was filming a movie there," said Dawn embellishing the lie.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHO ELSE WAS THERE TELL ME EVERYTHING!!" shouted Holly as she pulled Harmony away into the living room before she could protest.  
  
"Ahh I guess he was ahh cute?" said Harmony confused by the whole conversation that Dawn had roped her into.  
  
That would take care of Harmony for awhile, thought Dawn. Now she had to get someone to help her set a trap for the intelligence challenged vampire. She had to get Hannah. How she was going to explain that Jasmine's sister was a creature of the night out to turn her sister into a vampire was another challenge but what else could she do. Well hopefully she could convince her newfound friend before she learned the hard way and saw Harmony the vampire up-close.  
  
Hannah and Bo were still hanging out on the couch munching away on chips.  
  
"So do you want some punch Bo," said Hannah.  
  
"I don't know What with all that talk of tooth decay and everything I think I lost my appetite for fruit punch," said Bo.  
  
"That's silly," said Hannah as she got up off the couch. "There's nothing wrong with the fruit punch"  
  
"Hannah I need to talk to you," said Dawn from behind her.  
  
"Oh hi Dawn. What about?" said Hannah.  
  
"Umm it's about the ahh fruit punch?" said Dawn.  
  
"See I told you?" said Bo. "I'm going to go in the kitchen and see if they have any water or something to wash down these chips."  
  
"OK Dawn what is this deal with the fruit punch?" said Hannah.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private," said Dawn as she lead them out into the hall.  
  
Once in the hall, Dawn tried to think of a way to explain about Harmony without mentioning the vampire angle but couldn't think of anything so she just decided to blurt it out.  
  
"OK Hannah. Sunnydale isn't a normal place. It is on this hellmouth thingy and vampires are real and there is danger all around and I know this may be hard to believe but.." Dawn started to say.  
  
"Duh. Sunnydale hellmouth vampires. I know the whole story," said Hannah.  
  
"What?" said Dawn.  
  
"I know all about the evil of Sunnydale. That kind of comes with the territory when your cousin is a werewolf?" replied Hannah.  
  
"You cousin?" said Dawn.  
  
"Yes his name is Oz and he played in this rock band named.." Hannah started to say.  
  
"Dingo's ate my baby." Dawn replied.  
  
"You know him?" said Hannah.  
  
"He dated my sister's friend Willow and then she turned gay." said Dawn.  
  
"He turned your friend Willow gay?" said Hannah.  
  
"No a witch named Tara did that," said Dawn.  
  
"A witch turned your friend Willow gay? What you mean like a spell or something" replied Hannah.  
  
"No there was no spell she just met this girl named Tara and.. I don't think we have time for this Hannah. Harmony is a vampire." said Dawn.  
  
"Oh no," said Hannah "At least I understand the whole tooth decay thing you guys were talking about protecting us from now. It makes much more sense."  
  
"OK we need a plan Hannah and I have one but I have to know how are you acting skills," said Dawn.  
  
"Acting?" said Hannah.  
  
"Just listen to me OK here's the plan." said Dawn laying out the plan to Hannah.  
  
A few minutes later Harmony and Holly were still chatting away about a non-existent meeting with Joshua Jackson when Hannah ran into the room screaming.  
  
"Oh My God!," screamed Hannah "There is some thing in the basement with fangs and stuff and it's smoking a cigarette and all dressed in leather with spiked blond hair and I think it wanted to kill me."  
  
"It's my Blondie bear come back for me." squealed Harmony. " I knew he would be back for me"  
  
Harmony ran to the hall and saw the basement door open.  
  
"He's down there," said Dawn.  
  
"Oh God Dawny is my hair OK," said Harmony.  
  
"Fine." said Dawn.  
  
"It me Spikey," said Harmony as she started down the basement.  
  
Dawn quickly slammed the door on Harmony locking her in the basement.  
  
"Oh My what the.." said Harmony realizing she was trapped in her own basement. "Dawn Summers let me out of here. " She said pounding the door. It was solid oak and reinforced so It would hold for a while. Harmony wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"OK. " said Dawn "Step two is to get everyone out of here."  
  
"Everybody Can I have you attention." said Dawn "Harmony has spiked the fruit punch. I think you all need to leave this place immediately. She is a dangerous drug pusher who has harmed multiple people and the police are on their way. She's already slipped something in Hannah's punch which is causing delusions"  
  
Hannah dropped to the floor and flapped around like she was convulsing.  
  
"Oh my god." screamed Monica "What did she do to her. We have to get out of here"  
  
A mad rush went to the door. as people started to file out.  
  
"I knew it I knew it was the punch," said Bo.  
  
"Bo watch the door," said Dawn " I don't want her to get out. Hannah come with me we have to find James and Jasmine"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Holly "Unlock that basement door now. Harmony is no drug addict. I think your puling a fast one Dawn Summers. I'm going to get Jasmine and tell her."  
  
"Holly," said Hannah as Holly turned around "Shut Up!"  
  
Hannah then punched out Holly.  
  
"Oww," said Hannah " I guess the drugs are really affecting me in weird ways. I'm getting violent."  
  
Hannah gave a wink to Dawn   
  
"Come on lets go." said Dawn smiling at Hannah.  
  
Buffy and Xander saw a bunch of kids running out of Jasmine's house.  
  
"Do you think that is a sign from Dawn," said Xander pointing at the kids.  
  
"It's a sign of trouble, that's for sure. Lets go," said Buffy as they got out of the car.  
  
Jasmine and James were upstairs in her room.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here James," said Jasmine moving closer.  
  
"Maybe I should go downstairs and see how Dawn is doing. I thought I heard screaming a minute ago," said James.  
  
"Dawn is always screaming, she's weird that way. You're here with me now. I think we can think of something better to do with our time than talk about Dawn," said Jasmine moving closer to James their lips only inches apart.  
  
"I don't know if I.. Jasmine I know Dawn might want us to but I don't really.." James started to say. " I just want Dawn not you Jasmine."  
  
"What?" said Jasmine. "Are you crazy"  
  
"You heard him Jasmine. so get your ahh lips away from my guy OK," said Dawn bursting into the room.  
  
"Your guy?" said James "You mean you really want me to be with you. I thought you were blowing me off and ahh..."  
  
"Yes I like you James OK..but we don't have time for small talk. I'll explain everything later. We have to get downstairs before Harmony breaks out of the basement I locked her in"  
  
"You locked my sister in the basement," said Jasmine as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Damn it Jasmine," said Dawn as she ran after Jasmine followed by Hannah and James.  
  
Buffy was already downstairs with Bo and Xander.  
  
"OK Bo open the door," said buffy holding out a stake.  
  
"Isn't s a stake a little much," said Bo "I know she has a drug problem but.."  
  
"Harmony has a drug problem. Being a vampire and being addicted to drugs too, that really bites," said Xander.  
  
"A vampire?" said Bo.  
  
"We'll explain later but first door now," said Buffy.  
  
Bo opens the door just as James and company get down the steps. Harmony comes out screaming in full vampire face.  
  
"Harmony!" shouts Buffy holding up the cross and stake "Give me one reason not to stake you right now."  
  
Jasmine at seeing Harmony's vampire self just faints on the floor.  
  
"What the hell is that?" said James.  
  
"I a vampire silly," said Harmony "You would think growing up in sunnydale people would learn by now"  
  
"Harmony?" said Buffy asking the question again.  
  
"Oh yes why you shouldn't stake me well ahh I promise never to bother you, your sister or her friends again and well..." said Harmony.  
  
"I don't want you to," said a voice from behind Buffy.  
  
"SPIKEY!" shouted Harmony as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Spike. I thought you were over Harmony," said Dawn.  
  
"I am shortstuff but I did sire her and all and I feel responsible a bit," said Spike still standing outside the doorway "I'll make sure she's on the next bus out of sunnydale OK slayer."  
  
"She threatend children spike." said Buffy.  
  
"You owe me slayer," Spike said pointing over at Dawn " I did help you When you needed it"  
  
"Yes you did, OK she can go but if I see her again," said Buffy.  
  
"She's dust I know," said Spike " Come on Harmony lets go"  
  
"Oh Spike your my hero, How did you get out of the basement?" said Harmony.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" said Spike "Strike that I don't think I want to know. Lets go."  
  
Spike and Harmony walk away in the distance as Buffy checks on her sister.  
  
"Dawn you OK," said Buffy.  
  
"Yea I'm, fine but I don't know why you had to go and jump in like that I had everything under control," said Dawn.  
  
"I'm sure you did. Xander and I will wait in the car." said Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Xander leave Dawn and their friends alone as they walk to the car.  
  
"Vampires? Dawn you have alot of explaining to do?" said James  
  
"I know but first I have to do this," said Dawn as she kissed James. "I've been wanting to do that all night."  
  
"You slay me," said James  
  
"No that's my sister," replied Dawn.  
  
"Huh," said Bo.  
  
"I guess we guys are going to have to have a long talk about things," said Buffy as Hannah Bo and James looked On.  
  
"What happened," said Holly as she was just waking  
  
"You ahh.. passed out and hit your jaw after Harmony spiked your fruit punch," said Hannah. "Along with Jasmine here"  
  
Jasmine started to stir.  
  
"Well guys I think this party is dead," said Bo.  
  
"I agree," said Hannah.  
  
"Yea lets get out of here. I can't wait to talk to Dawn about the ahh evil fruit punch drug pushers some more," said James as they all walked out.  
  
"I can't believe that summers girl. She ruined my whole party," said Jasmine to holly as she got up. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Dawn said that Harmony drugged us," said Holly.   
  
"Must have been the LA thing. I should have realized something was wrong when she didn't want to see herself in the mirror. She probably was so guilty she didn't want to look at herself." replied Jasmine.  
  
"Guys are you all right," said Lawrence running to them as Anya walked behind him.  
  
"Oh Lawrence I'm so glad to see you " said Hannah. "Dawn is it OK if Lawrence knows about the Ahh.. GRR." said Hannah as she scrunched her face like a vampire.  
  
"Might as well he is part of the gang," said Dawn "Lawrence your not going to believe what happened to us."   
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
